buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dm geovanie/Dev Diary: The Making of Core Gadget, Book of Names
In an attempt to fully display the depth of my fandom, I've taken on the endeavor of creating my own Core Gadget. Now, a Core Gadget is supposed to be an expression of the owner. So I thought, if I were to get visited by the Buddy Police, and receive a Core Deck Case, what would it become that represents me? My initial instict was a shoulder holster. It seemed like such a good idea, but in the end it said nothing about me as an individual. After some introspection, I realized that the best representation of me was... a Hardcover Book! Specifically, a thick book. Thus was born my current quest to create my own Core Gadget, Book of Names. Background My Core Gadget originally began as just a cool way to carry my deck. But once I decided to make it, the idea turned into something more. Book of Names is a literal book of names. It takes inspiration from the World I created, Noble World, which is an entire world mostly covered in a sprawl of medival cities (crowned by magnificent castles), villages, and farms. The entire world is ruled by one monarch, but full of many nobles who help rule the World. The Nobles themselves have their own hierarchy (from highest to lowest): Arhchon, Archdomis, Grand Domis, Domis, Lord, and Elder. Within this hierarchy are members of many different Houses, who have a Name, while those below the hierarchy strive to gain a Name. So, the Book of Names holds all Names that ever were in Noble World. With the Rule of 13 currently in effect, the number of Names is over five million. And with the world having such a long, rich history, the number of names is innumerable. How they fit into the one book is just one of the mysterious of the Book of Names. Design I know that a Core Gadget has 2 features: a large gem, and the gadget itself. The design of the book is broken into two parts: Aesthetic and Functional. Aesthetic Since I've been planning a Deck Case/Gadget, I've wanted the primary color white to be contrasted with Red. So the book itself will have a white, faux leather hardcover. The corners of the cover will have silver clips on them. On the cover I'll embed the gem: a large, deep red, faux ruby. Traditionally the gem turns red when the user is accessing the future force, but the star pulsar has a red gem so there is some leniency. The gem will have a silver bezel to keep it in place. Functionality Since I can't actually Luminize my deck, the inside of the book will have a deck sized hole cut into the pages. And because my 3-D flag is in a thick toploader, there will be a sleeve on the inside of the front cover that will hold the flag. Planning Planning is mostly complete. I have measurements, a way to acquire most parts (except for the silver bezel), and a schematic. Once planning is finalized I'll update this space and post a preliminary picture of the materials. More coming soon... Development Once development is underway, I'll post periodic updates and pictures here... Finished Product Once the Gadget is complete, I'll post pictures of it here... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts